Kagome's Fight
by TheMysteriousKnight1
Summary: INUKAG : Kagome had a rough past and would like to forget about it. She meets Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango and quickly becomes friends with them. Although once she meets Inuyasha's half brother her past is brought back to her and so is the fight she never completely finished.


**Hey guys, I am going to be working on this story for a while and hope it turns out good, pls review and give me ideas because I'm kinda lacking in ideas on where I want this story to go. Anyway, hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Kagome lay on the ground, her vision beginning to blur as she blacked out. She knew what she did was a mistake, and she knew that her one mistake might've just set her date with the grim reaper. She laughed at her stupidity, and even though she might die because of it, she was glad she chose to do what she did. As her world grew darker, she saw the blue and red lights flashing before she fell unconscious, just hoping that they had made it on time.

* * *

8 MONTHS LATER:

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Kagome groaned as she turned off her alarm clock and got out of bed. "Ugh, I really hate starting a new school in the middle of the semester" she said as she got dressed and went downstairs.

"Hey Kagome, don't be late on your first day!" Her dad yelled as she passed the kitchen and went straight for the door.

"I won't! See you later!" she yelled back as she walked outside.

She put her helmet on and got on her motorcycle (AKA bike). Her bike was black with a red dragon on one side and a blue one on the other. "Off I go" she said as she sped down the road towards her new school, Shikon High.

* * *

As she pulled into the school people started staring at her and whispering. _Why does this happen every time I switch schools? _She wondered to herself as she parked her bike and walked into the school.

"Okay, first thing is to find my locker." She said as she walked down the locker hall looking for number 528. She smiled when she finally found it and put all the books she didn't need in it before heading to class.

Since she was late waking up and didn't know her way around the school she ended up being late for class. After finally finding the classroom she burst in and walked up to the teachers desk.

"Ah, you must be Kagome Higurashi, am I correct?" Kagome nodded and he smiled, "Well I am Mr. Myouga, please introduce yourself." Kagome smirked as she turned towards the class with her hands in her pockets.

"Just call me Kagome, no Kagome-chan or any of that. Let's see, I drive a motorcycle, I like to swim, and I will pick a fight if you annoy me." She turned back towards Myouga-sensei, who had his mouth hanging open a little. "Uh, well you can sit in the back by Inuyasha."

Kagome nodded and headed towards the back where there was an empty seat. To her left sat a boy who had long silver hair, beautiful golden eyes, and cute dog ears on top of his head. _He looks familiar..._Kagome thought, though she couldn't quite place where she had seen him.

After sitting down she was staring at him, trying to place where she had seen him before. He noticed her staring and turned towards her, "You got a problem with something?"

After he said that she snapped out of her thoughts, "Oh no, you just look familiar." she said and turned away from him.

* * *

After several boring classes Kagome finally had lunch. She didn't feel like being social and such so she went outside to eat and found a nice tree. She climbed up it and sat in one of the higher branches.

After eating her lunch she got out her drawing book and started drawing when she heard talking underneath her, she looked down to see three people sitting and talking with their lunch. The first girl had long brown hair in a ponytail with brown eyes and was wearing a pink shirt and jeans. The person sitting next to her was a boy with short hair in a ponytail and three earrings. He was also wearing a dark purple shirt with some jeans. Lastly, the boy sitting against the tree she noticed had silver hair, then she realized it was Inuyasha.

_Oh great, they just had to pick the tree I was sitting in. _She thought as she continued to silently draw, hoping they wouldn't notice her.

She was almost done with her drawing when she dropped her pencil. _Oh crap..._ she thought when she heard someone underneath her yell "Ouch! What the hell?" She mistakenly looked down to see Inuyasha looking up in the tree. She thought that maybe he wouldn't notice her when she heard him yell up, "Hey! I know your up there, come down!"

She sighed as she grabbed her backpack and jumped down. She landed right in front of Inuyasha who took a step back in surprise. "What were you doing up there? This is our tree in case you hadn't noticed." He told her not too nicely.

"Well, in case you couldn't tell, I got here first and just wanted to sit in a nice tree during lunch when you guys came along. I was gonna let you stay until you yelled at me and claimed it when it doesn't belong to you." She said calmly and Inuyasha glared at her as if he wanted to kill her.

Suddenly the other guy was in front of her holding her hands with a smile that she didn't particularly like. "You're so beautiful, will you bare my child?" She was taken off guard by his question but immediately slapped him, sending him a couple feet back and onto the ground. "Sorry, but I don't like perverts."

The other girl started laughing before walking up to Kagome and offered her hand saying, "I'm Sango, sorry about the perv. He's Miroku and this is Inuyasha." Kagome shook her hand saying, "I'm Kagome."

Sango smiled at her, "You should sit with us!" she said and Inuyasha immediately tried to argue although she grabbed his ear and pulled it so he ended up on the ground.

Kagome giggled at this, "Sure, thanks."

Kagome enjoyed hanging out with them at lunch, even though she and Inuyasha got into lots of fights. When it was about time for them to leave Sango turned to her, "Hey, we are all going to hang out at Inuyasha's today, wanna come?"

Kagome thought about it, _I doubt he'll want me to come, but I like hanging out with Sango. _After a minute she agreed and exchanged numbers with everyone.

* * *

AFTER SCHOOL:

Kagome was glad the day was finally over and met with Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha by the door.

"Okay, you can follow my in my car, where are you parked." Inuyasha asked as they were figuring out rides.

"I'm the motorcycle over there." She said pointing towards her bike. Inuyasha had a surprised look before saying, "Okay, I'm the red car three cars to the right, wait until I pass you so you can follow me." she nodded and headed towards her bike.

When they arrived at his house she could only gape, _He lives in a mansion! _she thought. When they got inside it looked even bigger. She followed Inuyasha into the living room where Sango and Miroku were already playing video games. "You guys could've at least waited on us!" Inuyasha said as he sat down next to Miroku.

"Sorry bro, you were too slow but you can join next game" Miroku said, still fully focused on the game.

After they had been playing for about an hour, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's half brother, walked down and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Kagome. She hadn't noticed him yet, but he could only stare. _I thought she was dead..._he thought.

* * *

**I know, I'm so mean to leave it on a cliffy. I'll update soon so leave reviews!**


End file.
